onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocks Pirates
|captain = Rocks D. Xebec |bounty = At least 500,000,000 500,000,000}} |status = Disbanded }} The Rocks Pirates were a legendary and powerful pirate crew that sailed the seas 38 years before the current storyline. They were led by Rocks D. Xebec and considered to be the most dangerous and strongest pirate crew of their time. They ruled the seas before the rise of Gol D. Roger and his crew. Crew Members Other members include two supposedly infamous individuals known by the names of and . Organization The organization was made by a dangerous band of pirates who gathered at Hachinosu. Their mutual quest for fame and fortune led to the formation of the crew. However, according to Sengoku, they were very violent and would kill friends and foes alike, and their lack of camaraderie caused crew members to kill each other constantly even while at sea. It was due to this poor relationship between each other that the members tend to downplay their time together to the rest of the world, thus leading to their history being relatively unknown to the next generation. Crew Strength The Rocks Pirates were an extremely powerful crew with amazing potential and were regarded as a threat to the entire world. They were without a doubt the strongest pirate crew of their time. The crew strength at the time made them the most threatening organization to the World Government, so the government decided to cover up their actions. Aiming to become the strongest military force in the world, they had at least three of the four future Yonko. Eventually, it took the combined strength of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp to defeat them. Ship The crew had at least one ship with a dark colored sail, with the word "ROCKS" written on it in light colored letters, the "O" was designed to look like a burning skull and it had a figure head of a corpse. History At some point in the past, the crew was formed on Hachinosu. They would go on to become the strongest crew of their time, to the point of threatening the World Government itself. Thirty-eight years ago, they attacked several World Nobles and their slaves on God Valley, causing Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp to team up with the then future pirate king, Gol D. Roger, and defeat them for good, earning Garp the title of "Hero of the Marines". Rocks' quest for domination led him to dabble in forbidden studies that the government covered up, along with the crew's lack of camaraderie causing them to rarely speak of their time together, the Rocks Pirates became relatively unknown to the next generation. Five years later the former members would go on to form their own crews. Trivia *The person known as "Ochoku" has a name based on the real-world Chinese pirate lord of the 1500s, Wang Zhi (his name being "Ōchoku" in Japanese). References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Rocks es:Piratas de Rocks fr:L'Équipage de Rocks id:Bajak Laut Rocks it:Pirati di Rocks pl:Załoga Rocksa pt-br:Piratas Rocks ru:Пираты Рокса Category:Rocks Pirates Category:Former Pirate Crews